


Maribel's Sleepless Eyes

by Himejoshi_Reisoda



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himejoshi_Reisoda/pseuds/Himejoshi_Reisoda
Summary: Recently Maribel has been looking more and more tired. Renko becomes concerned and decides to try and help.





	1. Chapter 1

“You look tired, Merry”

“I've had a lot of work to do”

That was only a half-truth, Renko knew that much. University had been no more demanding than usual, there shouldn't be so much to lose sleep over. Along with the completion of Swallowstone Naturalis Historia’s first issue, Maribel should have less work to do. But the dark circles under her eyes were telling, as the days went by they only became more pronounced. Now days had turned to weeks and Renko was becoming concerned.

“Well, you're not going to survive if you only drink coffee until graduation”

The gentle pattering of rain against the cafe window filled the silence for a moment as Maribel stared into the murky contents of her cup, as though she might find some answer there. Renko briefly thought she might just be able to with that ability of hers.

“There's no need to worry about it, I don't feel that tired”

“Of course I worry about you, I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't”

Renko was somewhat bashful when she voiced her concern so adamantly, but she was happy to see Maribel lose the gloomy expression she was wearing beforehand in exchange for a smile.

“So...will you tell me whats wrong?"

“...Alright, I'll tell you. But let's leave first”

She downed the remainder of her coffee and the two left the cafe, putting up an umbrella as they did so. The pattering of raindrops continued as they headed back to the dorm, Maribel linked her arm with Renko’s as they walked down the street.

“I’ve been afraid to sleep recently”

“Why's that?”

“I'm afraid of what i might see in the dreams...I’m scared of being hurt again”

Renko thought back to their encounter with the chimera in Satellite TORIFUNE and how it had managed to injure Maribel, even though it was only a dream she was having. Obviously, the duo always knew that they were dealing with something they didn't fully understand. Maybe Maribel was only just worrying over the consequences now that she had published them.

“Even though I love to explore the dreams, there are times when they become nightmarish”

“I understand why you're afraid, Merry. But you can't deprive yourself of sleep”

Maribel let out of sigh, she knew that Renko was right. As she saw the downcast expression, Renko couldn't help but blurt out:

“If you want me to then I'll sleep with you!”

Renko blushed as she realised what she had said, causing Maribel to giggle.

“I-I mean to protect you of course! I am Dr. Latency’s assistant afterall”

“I know what you mean, It's a good idea. Shall we head back to my room then?”

Renko agreed to the proposition and they hurried back through the rain, which was becoming heavier by the minute. When they arrived at the dorms the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, turning the sky a vibrant orange between patches of grey clouds. They climbed the stairs to Maribel's dorm room.

“Are you hungry? I’ll make something if you are”

“No, not really. I’d rather just let you rest”

Renko borrowed some pajamas from Maribel. A plaid pink button up top and pajama bottoms which, according to Maribel, were to small for her now, but Renko still found they were a loose fit. Maribel herself wore a plain blue nightgown with white trimming. As they lay in bed Renko took the initiative to draw Maribel close to herself, hoping it would be enough reassurance. The blonde happily returned the gesture, hugging Renko close in response.

“Thank you, Renko. I love you”

“I love you too”

Eventually, they fell into a deep sleep and drifted into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Renko could not tell whether a moment or an eternity had passed, at some point she had escaped the dark depths of unconsciousness, only for her dazed mind to be confronted with a blinding wall of green. In an attempt to get her bearings Renko looked to the sky, although there wasn't much sky to see, just the canopy of leaves and the dim sunlight sneaking through. She wondered if she had even fallen asleep at all. There was a gentle breeze running through her hair, the heat and humidity of summer against her skin, the ground beneath her feet was solid and textured. Is this really a dream?

“Are you daydreaming inside a dream?”

Renko turned to see Maribel, the dazzling gold against green was certainly dreamlike. 

“Is this the bamboo forest?”

Maribel gave a nod and grinned before looking into the endless greenery around them, she began to peer through the thicket as though she was looking for something.

“I’ve been here lots of times, but never once found an exit”

“Is that what you're looking for?”

“No, it may be impossible to find, there's no landmarks at all. I’m looking for a mansion. I’ve seen glimpses of it, but I always seem to lose my way the closer I get”

“Maybe the residents are keeping visitors away”

Maribel made her way back over to Renko and let out a sigh.

“You’re probably right. Anyway, the scenery of this forest is always changing, so a walk through here is never dull”

She extended a hand to Renko which was taken without hesitation. The feeling of Maribel’s hand in hers was as tangible as ever, dreamlike as always too. Just as they began their adventure in no particular direction, Renko took notice of their less than suitable clothing.

“Hey, Merry. Are you sure we should be walking around a forest in pajamas?”

“This isn't a lucid dream, we can't imagine clothes to wear”

Renko found herself agreeing. This was definitely more than lucid dream, this was more like waking up on another side of reality. She decided not to question her perception of reality any further and the two continued on. As they walked Maribel shared stories of her past visits to Gensokyo. She spoke of natural phenomenons, beautiful landscapes and frightening encounters. Renko was delighted to hear her speak so passionately about it all. During their aimless wandering they had eventually come to sit in a small clearing, leaning back against a cluster of bamboo shoots. Maribel was resting her head upon Renko’s shoulder, their fingers still interlocked.

“There are so many places I want to show you. Maybe one day I'll be able to choose where I dream, then I could take you anywhere”

“Even if you can't choose, I'll still dream with you”

“Really? Even if they become nightmares?”

“Of course, I’ll share them all with you. We should face them together, then the nightmares won't be so scary”

“So, does that means we’ll be sleeping together every night?”

A blush crept onto Renko’s cheeks at the teasing, but she tried her best to keep her cool.

“Yes...I want to stay with you every night, for as long as you need me”

“I don't just need you. I want you to be here with me”

The two sat close together for a while more, just enjoying each other's company. All they could hear around then was the wind rushing through leaves, it was much more peaceful than Renko had been expecting. Although she had a feeling it would not last much longer, as the already sparse patches of sunlight were beginning to fade, signaling the coming of night.

“Are you ready to wake up, Merry?”

“I think so”

Renko had a bad feeling about staying in the bamboo forest during the night. For Maribel, the shadows brought about by nightfall were a common theme in nightmares. It was more like an entity rather than a phobia of the dark. Renko remembered once being told about how a person covered in flames had saved Maribel from that darkness, but she was unsure if it was out of kindness or just fighting over a meal.

The last thing Renko saw during the dream was Maribel pinching herself. For a moment her vision turned dark, until she opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room, the sound of birdsong was faint outside. The two were still holding each other just as closely as when they fell asleep.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes, much better than I was yesterday”

Maribel placed a kiss against Renko lips, the piercing purple gaze was enough to make her heart beat uncontrollably. She thought to herself how Maribel truly was her dream girl, both literally and metaphorically.

“Thank you for staying with me”

They stayed together in their embrace for a while more, until the sunlight seeping through the curtains called for the start to another day in the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
